


[Podfic] Heat

by sapphirescribe, vampireisthenewblack



Series: ITPE 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Heat Fic, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Male Heat, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes into heat. Stiles gives him what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681253) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> This is one of five works I recorded as a pinch hit for ITPE 2014, all of which have the "theme" of bottom!Derek and showcase one (or more) of the kinks on my recipients list of favorite kinks/tropes.

**Length** : 746 words / 6 m  
 **Size** : 5.4 mb  
 **Format** : mp3  
 **Kink/trope showcased** : bottom!Derek, heat fic, self lubrication, barebacking

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yuirwdg986adwk2/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Heat.mp3)


End file.
